


the girl who saved them all

by questionableatbest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableatbest/pseuds/questionableatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her ‘may we meet again’ echoed through Bellamy’s mind at night, and during the day, and every time he came close to giving up. He took it as a promise, and waited years for her to come back to him, doing his best to take care of their people</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl who saved them all

Every once in a while somebody told the story of Clarke Griffin; the girl with sun in her hair, ice in her eyes, and a trail of bodies behind her. The girl who had saved them all. It was said that she could bring men back from the dead with her sheer force of will, and that she burned armies to the ground when they stood in her way. Time and again, she had faced beasts greater than man, and evil that could only come from man, only to walk away from it all.

Abby knew her daughter was long gone; that the girl whose father she had killed was completely different from the one that she’d found on the ground, and that both of those girls paled in comparison to the one who brought her people home from an impossible war. But still, she knew Clarke and, despite what she had said, she knew that good existed, if not anywhere else than within her daughter, and so she waited for the day she would come home.

Raven hadn’t seen Clarke walk away but she had seen Bellamy walk through the gates alone, and that was enough for her. She’d tried not to think about Clarke Griffin for months, opting to block out the memories that were altogether too painful, until one day when she’d heard a group of kids who’d hardly known the girl talking about her. She’d set their story straight with a few harsh words, but then she stayed, and she ended up talking about her friend for hours, knowing that Clarke deserved the hero-worship that they were providing.

Lincoln had grown up surrounded by the atrocities of war, but he had never seen one as affected by it as the Sky People’s Princess, which is why the news of her departure didn’t surprise him at all. He’d held Octavia at night, whispering promises and pretending that he didn’t hear her cry and, while he envied Clarke’s freedom, it was during those moments that he understood the greatest sacrifice that leaving by herself had forced her to make.

Re-entering the Sky People’s camp was like visiting a ghost town, and yet Lexa did it anyways because she owed them that much. They came to a truce, and a new alliance was formed, and when she demanded to speak with Clarke and learned of the girls unknown whereabouts she felt everybody watching her, calculating her reaction, and she knew that they all blamed her. She blamed herself too.

Monty held onto the memory of hugging Clarke, and took comfort in knowing that, wherever she was, one of her last moments spent with her people was a loving one. He held onto it when he walked past tents and heard people screaming and crying (which had become the norm), and when the adults looked to the surviving members of the 100 for guidance (knowing full well that their best hope was gone), and years later when the horrors began to fade from mind, he held on to his strongest memory of what Clarke Griffin truly was, which was loved.

It took years for Octavia to forgive Clarke, and when she finally did it happened all at once. She’d watched her brother grow, and change, and become far less than what he was meant to be, and when she realized what was happening she felt one final wave of fury roll over her before it all fell away and she was left with guilt at the realization that she’d been part of the group that had inadvertently driven Clarke away, and that they needed her- Bellamy needed her. 

Jasper didn’t talk to anybody for a long time after their so-called victory. He kept to himself, and he was glad he was alive, but he wasn’t ready to deal with the cost of it, so he stayed quiet and took comfort in the fact that Clarke hadn’t taken their lives lightly, and that she was more tortured than anybody. If the screams she heard when she tried to sleep at night were anywhere near as crippling as the ones he heard, than he knew she was. 

Her ‘may we meet again’ echoed through Bellamy’s mind at night, and during the day, and every time he came close to giving up. He took it as a promise, and waited years for her to come back to him, doing his best to take care of their people but having to live while knowing the cold, hard truth that she had escaped from; it was impossible to take on the burden of others. Regardless of the blame she put on herself, everybody suffered and everybody struggled with what they had done and the lives that were lost, the only difference being that Clarke Griffin forced herself to do it alone and, in doing so, forced the same thing on him.

She wasn’t questioned when she walked through the gates of Camp Jaha nearly a decade later. Apart from a grey streak here or there, a large amount of laugh lines, even more frown lines, and a softer hint in many of their eyes, her people looked the same. Where they used to call out to her and cheer, they now fell silent and whispered, parting the way through the crowds and creating a path that she followed, hoping that they knew where she wanted to go.

She was right to trust her people, because before she knew it she was standing in front of the man she’d thought of every day since she’d walked away from him, and when he turned around to meet her gaze and his expression all but fell apart she said the words that scared her more than anything.

“I still need you.”


End file.
